


I'm sorta your best friend

by orphan_account



Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia AU, F/F, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena was injured in a Cadmus attack and a concussion gives her memory loss. Alex and J'onn can't tell if she was part of the attack or forced into helping by Lillian. Kara, ever loyal Kara, believes Lena would never willingly help Cadmus. Even if Lena can't remember their friendship, Kara is willing to risk it all to protect Lena by bringing Lena home.





	I'm sorta your best friend

“She’s not lying Alex. She doesn’t remember who she is.” J’onn said as he looked at the monitor showing Lena Luthor sitting a holding cell. Her back against the wall as she buried her head in her arms.

“Are you sure? We can’t let her leave if she had something to do with Cadmus’s attack.” Alex replied.

“I’m a martian Alex. She can’t lie to me.” J’onn responded. Alex didn’t look convinced and crossed her arms as she stared down at the monitor. Cadmus had almost stolen Kryptonite from the DEO and it was Alex’s belief that you could never be over cautious when Kara’s life was involved.

“Well what are we going to do with her then? We don’t know if she was involved in Lillian’s plan to steal the kryptonite. But we can’t just let her go. She could be dangerous.” Alex said.

“We can’t just assume she’s dangerous Alex. She could have been forced or kidnapped. And since Lillian escaped we can’t exactly question her either.” J’onn replied.

“Kara almost died, J’onn!” Alex paused to take a moment to compose herself before continuing, “Lillian managed to get Kryptonite in her sight before being stopped and Kara almost died stopping her! I’m not letting her go until I know that she’s not going to hurt Kara.” Alex finished.

“I’m fine Alex. Just a little tired.” J’onn and Alex turned to find Kara behind them. She was still dressed in her Supergirl and leaned heavily against the wall. Kara’s powers had been blown in the attack and Alex had found her sister unconscious on the floor. That feeling of fear wouldn’t be something she’d soon forget.

“Kara! You should be under the yellow sun lap.” Alex said as she rushed over to support Kara. Kara sagged gratefully against her sister as Alex put a hand around her waist.

“Alex is right Kara. You need to rest.” J’onn added. He looked at Kara with a disapproving fatherly look both sisters were used too.

“I’m fine. Just tired. And I need to know what happened to Lena? Is she ok?” Kara asked. Kara’s eyes followed J’onn’s gaze to the security monitor. On screen was Lena. Sitting in a holding cell wither her knees pulled to her chest and her face buried in her arms. She looked like she was crying. She looked alone. And scared.

“Lena! Why is she in a cell? What happened to her? Why is she in a cell?” Kara’s voice rose as she pushed past Alex to get a better look at the screen. Kara braced herself on the monitor and seemed to vibrate in anger.

“She could be dangerous Kara. We don’t know if she was part of Cadmus’s attack.” Alex said with her hands on her hips as she studied her sister.

“Lena didn’t do anything Alex! I don’t know why she was there but she’d never help Cadmus! Lillian must have forced her.”

“Kara we don’t know that…….” J’onn started.

“She’s my friend! My best friend J’onn. I know her better than anyone!” Kara’s hands gestured to herself as she spoke. “I know she wouldn’t do this!” Kara replied as she glareed at Alex and J’onn.

“We don’t know that Kara! We don’t know why she was there. We don’t know if she was helping Lillian. We don’t know if she was forced…..”

“Ok. J’onn read her mind. You’ll find she’s innocent. See problem solved.” Kara said with a dramatic hand gesture. Alex noticed how Kara’s body continued to sag against the monitor station.

“I can’t just read her mind. She was unconscious when we picked her up and she can’t remember anything. Temporary amnesia.” J’onn explained.

“She has memory loss and you just leave her in a cell? She could have a concussion! She needs….”

Alex interrupted Kara saying, “A medic checker her out. She does have a concussion and a few minor cuts and bruises. We’ve been monitoring her and..”

“She has a concussion and you leave her crying in her cell!” Kara practically growled at Alex and J’onn. “I’m getting her out.” Kara said as she started for the door. Alex grabbed her arm and stopped her easily.

“We can’t just let her go. She could be dangerous. And even if she’s not Cadmus could still be looking for her. We can’t just let her leave.” Alex said. Kara’s glare faltered as she thought about Lena’s being in danger from Cadmus.

“We can’t just leave her in a cell Alex. She’s hurt and…and I can’t just leave her there.” Kara swallowed. Her eyes going back to Lena on the monitor.

“We don’t have any other options. We can’t let her have free reign of the DEO because we don’t know if she is working with Cadmus but I agree we can’t let her go free because she may be escape to Cadmus or Cadmus might be hunting for her if she is innocent.” Alex said.

“How long does Amnesia take to wear off?” Kara asked.

“Could be a few days to a few weeks. There’s a small possibility she’ll never get it back.”

“Let ignore the whole never-get-it-back thing and assume it’s at most 2 weeks til she gets it back. So two weeks….” Kara’s hands gestured wildly as she paced the room. “She can stay with me…..for the two weeks. She’ll stay with me.” Kara said.

“Not happening.” Alex replied. Arms crossed.

“I’m a big girl Alex. I can take care of myself.”

“Supergirl can. Kara can’t. She can’t just stay with Kara. She might not even remember who Kara is.” Alex replied.

“Actually Alex, Lena knows that Kara Danvers is Alex Danvers’ sister. Alex knows that Lena is a good friend of Kara’s. Alex asks Lena to stay with Kara while she recovers from her concussion.” J’onn said. Alex glared at him while Kara smiled appreciatively.

“See Alex! Kara is just looking out for her friend! And I still don’t have a job so I’ll have plenty of time to keep an eye on her.” Kara said.

“Kara you can’t just invite Lena to live with you. She might not even know who Kara is is. And what if Supergirl is needed? You can’t just abandon her at a moment’s notice. She would pick up on it.” Alex argued.

“Kara’s powers do seem blown out for a while and Supergirl is due for some rest. I can take over Supergirl duties for a few weeks. Guardian can help.” J’onn said. Alex glared at him.

“You’d do that J’onn?” Kara asked.

“I would.” J’onn face hinted at a smile.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Kara kissed J’onn on the check then said, “So it’s settled! Lena’s staying with me for a few weeks.” Kara clapped excitedly but immediately when she felt her sore muscles strain.

“I don’t like it Kara.” Alex told her.

“It’s perfect Alex. I’ll keep an eye on her. You can check up on us every night. And as soon as she begins to remember I’ll bring her to the DEO.” Kara said.

“And since I’ll be doing Supergirl duties I’ll pass by the apartment every so often and read her mind to make she doesn’t lie when she begins to remember everything.” J’onn added.

“What if she remembers and tries to hurt Kara?”

“She thinks kara is human so whatever she does will be only dangerous to a human. I’ll be fine if anything happens. And if she is Cadmus my secret identity won’t matter cause she’ll be in a cell. But Lena isn’t with Cadmus. I know she isn’t.” Kara stated.

“You can’t be sure.” Alex said again, her face serious and arm’s crossed.

“I’ve looked into her eyes and I’ve seen the good in her, Alex. She has such a good heart. Lena would never willingly help her mother.” Kara said with such a conviction that something in Alex softened.

***

Logically, Lena knew crying was good for you. It helped heal. Something about the release of chemical emotions in the tears. There was a science behind it. Lena wished she could take comfort in the fact. Symbolically, Lena hated crying. Hated feeling weak and overwhelmed. Hated feeling like she couldn't control herself. Hated feeling like that 9 year old girl whose mother died leaving her with a wicked step-mother. Hated that crying weirdly made her feel cliché.

Mother had always told Lena that Luthors don't cry. It was a statement of fact to her. Nothing to be argued. That didn't stop Lex for crying as they carried his raving body to the police car. It didn't stop Lena's father from crying as he watched his son go mad. And it didn't stop Lena's tears now. Lena's head ached in a unfamiliar way and Lena's memory seemed to be missing. She didn't know where she was or why she was covered in scrapes and bruises on a hosptial bed in a glass room. The medic who came into check her for a concussion said she was at FBI headquarters and told her she was being quarantined. She didn't say why and when Lena asked if she needed a lawyer the medic told her she wasn't being charged with anything. She just had to stay quarantined until her blood tests came back in a few hours.

"Lena?"

A soft voice floated in through her thoughts. When she heard the voice again she lifted her head from her arms. About 10 feet away was a women who had presumably spoken her name. She was blonde and wearing a polkadot button down tucked into green pants. A paper bag in one of her hands. She spoke again.

"Lena do you know who I am?" the women asked.

"No." Lena said. The women looked disappointed.

"What's the last thing you do remember?"

"I.....I don't know. I remember Lex going to prison. I....I remember father dying.... I....can't..." Lena's head pounded as she tried to think.

"Hey...hey....don't think about it if it hurts." The women moved closer, "you have a concussion. You don't need to strain yourself." She said gently. She was about three feet from Lena now. She suddenly seemed to remember the bag in her hand. “Oh, I brought you donuts. There your favorite.” She said as she put the bag down by Lena.

Still sitting on the ground Lena didn't like looking up at the women. She braced herself against the wall preparing to lift herself but before she could do so the women sat down next to her. She leaned her back against the wall like Lena and nudged the bag toward the Lena again. Giving in to her hunger Lena took out a donut. Biting into it she realized it was Raspberries flavored.

“This is good.” Lena said as she tore another piece of donut off and popped it in her mouth.

“It is your favorite so I hope you like it.” The women laughed.

“I’ll be sure to write it down so I can remember it later” Lena replied. “So I now know what my favorite donut is. But I don’t know where I am or who you are?”

"You're at the FBI field office. You got hurt in a explosion and were kept for observation. Apparently there was a chance you got exposed to a virus so you had to be kept in isolation. But your blood tests just came back negative." The women explained.

"Was it mother?" Lena asked. Already knowing the answer. The blonde smiled sadly.

"Yes. Your mother and Cadmus was responsible for the attack. We think she kidnapped you for you engineering skills then left you when she escaped."

"Sounds like mother.” Lena laughed bitterly. “What did she try to do?" Lena asked. The women's face faltered.

"I'll explain it later. We can't overwhelm you right now."

"You never answered my other question. Who are you?" Lena asked. Wondering how this charming women was connected with her.

"I'm kinda your best friend." she smiled. Lena snorted.

"I don't really have friends."

"It was a new thing. We met soon after you moved to National city to start L-corp."

"L-corp?"

"You rebranded Luthor Corp L-corp after.....after Alex's fall. But we can detail about it all later after you've recovered. But right now I want you to come home with me."  
She said. Her eyes studying Lena.

"Oh....you don't have to do that. I'm....in sure I have an apartment or something I can stay at." Lena said.

"You need someone to look after you. It's a bad concussion. Plus if your at your apartment Cadmus might find you. You're safer with me. My sister is a a FBI agent." Kara smiled.

"Your sister works for the FBI?"

"Yeah, you actually saved her life one time...wait… off topic!" She adjusted her glasses before continuing, "So will you come home with me?"

Lena looked back at the women. Kara, that was her name. Apparently Kara was her best friend in her new life. Her new life with her new company and new friends. It seemed like she could be happy here. Without Lex, without her mother, maybe she built something here in National City. She obviously managed to built something with Kara.

"Lena, please? I owe you. You did save my sister's life one time." Kara adjusted her glasses again. "And technically I still owe you for paying for brunch last sunday. So let me make it up to you. Come stay with me?" Kara asked again with a charming smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea I've had floating for awhile. All mistakes mine. Please let me know if you like the idea and I'll continue! You can also find me on Tumblr at @Alexsorangeshirt.


End file.
